En Manhattan
by C. Franklin
Summary: Sex in Manhattan: Sakura odia muchas cosas. Sobre todo a los hijos de puta, léase: a Sasuke. Pero la gran Manhattan se aferra a someterla ante él. La ahora exitosa Sakura deberá hacerle frente al magnate Sasuke y todo antes de la boda de Hinata. UA —Se tu secreto, Sakura.-canturreó —Hijo de perra.-le respondí.
1. La Dama de Honor Desempleada

**Disclaimer y Advertencias:** _NARUTO y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia, si no de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic contiene lenguaje explicito, insinuaciones sexuales (heterosexuales y homosexuales) asi como situaciones medianamente explicitas. Este fic se encuentra en un Universo Alterno que el del anime y manga._

Dedicado a Euyin. Que si no hubiera sido por ella seguiria haciendome bolas en el computador. _  
_

* * *

U N O

**La Dama de Honor Desempleada**

Vi como terminaban de subir el último par de cajas al camión de mudanza y me pase la mano por los cabellos. Bufé y me dirigí a mi antigua sala. Me senté en el sillón improvisado que era mi maleta y abrí un refresco observando mi entorno.

Me estaba yendo de Massachusetts. Mi hogar en los últimos siete años. ¿Por que me iba?

* * *

_Estaba leyendo el periódico y tomando mi café matutino antes de ir a mi oficina cuando el teléfono timbró. Contesté sin tan siquiera ver el número._

—_Diga. —dije monótonamente._

—_¿Sakura? Soy yo, Hinata.—no pude evitarlo. Tosí y arrugué el periódico. Hace bastante que no me llamaba._

—_¿Enserio eres tú, Hinata? Vaya, hace mucho que no llamabas. ¿Ocurre algo? —tampoco pude evitar eso. Fui directa al grano._

—_No. Bueno, si. En realidad nada malo.—dijo nerviosa y con su pasiva y dulce voz.—Quería preguntarte... bueno... más bien, quería pedirte... que... bueno... —comenzó a balbucear. Sonreí había cosas que no cambiaban ni aunque pasaran mil años. —Quería pedirte que... fueras mi dama de honor. —ahogué un grito de sorpresa._

—_¿Que dijiste? ¿Te casas? Por Dios, ¿quien es el pobre diablo? —pregunté divertida imaginándome como tuvo que encarar al padre de Hinata, Hiashi._

—_Yo... verás... poco después de que te fueras... Naruto-kun y yo comenzamos a salir... y bueno... mi padre tardó mucho en aprobarlo... pero... —dejé de escuchar y estuve tentada de escupir mi café. _

—_¿Naruto? Te casas con Naruto. Dios, Hinata. Es fantástico. Nunca lo pensé. Quien lo diría... —dije. Interrumpiéndola. Ella rió suavemente. Me la podía imaginar con esa hermosa sonrisa que ella tenía. Que suerte tuvo Naruto._

—_Sakura, entonces... ¿podrás? —me preguntó levemente, medio susurrando._

—_¿Para cuando es el entierro? —pregunté molestándola, ella bufó, sabía perfectamente lo que opinaba sobre el matrimonio._

—_En nueve meses. —dijo. Me sorprendí._

—_¿Estas embarazada, Hi-?_

—_¡No! Diablos, no. Mi padre me mataría._

—_Oh, entiendo. Usan protección. Hinata, ¿eres virgen?_

—_¡SAKURA! —chilló._

—_Así que no lo eres... lo imaginé, con lo bestia que es Naruto...—me seguía burlando de ella mientras rebuscaba un calendario. Nueve meses, seria entrando diciembre. No. Imposible._

—_Ya le dije a Ino y a Tenten, solo faltas tú. Será como en los viejos tiempos, solo que yo seré la de blanco. Quiero que nos ayudes... siempre has sido muy selectiva y..._

—_Hinata. Creo que no podré ayudarte... verás, el trabajo... yo... esos días no puedo salir de la oficina...Lo siento, Hinata. No puedo asegurarte nada. No es muy probable que me den vacaciones._

—_Oh. Vale. Entonces ni que hacerle. Bien, si cambias de opinión... estaré aquí. —comenzó a decir, demonios, ahí estaba, odiaba esa voz, me hacia sentir tan culpable, pero, el trabajo es trabajo, no puedo dejarlo._

—_Lo siento, de verdad. Puedo buscar algunos vestidos y mandártelos. Puedo ayudarte a elegir cosas también, se que no estaré físicamente, pero te estaré apoyando. —sabía que eso no servia de nada, la boda sería en Manhattan, no en Cambridge._

—_Esta bien, Saku, no hay problema, bueno, me tengo que ir. Yo también trabajo. Nos vemos._

—_Adiós, Hinata. —y cortamos la llamada. Me sentía tan culpable y aguafiestas. Ahora la pobre Hinata me odiaría e iría a llorar con Ino y esa cerda me llamaría para joderme toda la tarde. Oh, si. Ya la escuchaba._

_Y efectivamente, esa tarde me llamó. Discutimos por supuesto. Pero yo no iba a cambiar de opinión._

_Hasta aquel fatídico día. Un mes y medio después de la llamada de Hinata._

_Las cosas no estaban yendo bien en el buffet, los altos mandos estaban un poco más tensos, pero yo seguía concentrándome en mi trabajo. Estaba releyendo el caso que nos acababan de cancelar cuando entro uno de mis compañeros._

—_Buenas, Haruno. —me saludó. Noté por su tono de voz que estaba tenso._

—_¿Que te trae por aquí, Jones? —pregunté levantando levemente mi vista del portafolio._

—_A juzgar por tu serenidad no te has enterado, pensé que especialmente tu ya lo sabrías. —me dijo el muy cretino. Estreché mi mirada fulminándolo, el desvió la mirada incomodo._

—_Di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate. —el muy cabrón realmente me había molestado, no estaba de humor, había estado toda la noche preparándome para la auditoria de hoy y me salieron con que estaba cancelada, para que este mequetrefe derepente llegara a joder, no gracias._

—_Seremos desalojados. Compraron el lugar. Esto ya no es un buffet jurídico, linda. —habló el muy idiota restregándome en la cara algo que él sabía y yo no. Sonreí porque el muy imbécil no se había dado cuenta que él también se había quedado seco._

—_Me imagino que ya conseguiste empleo. De no ser así no sonreiría como lo estas haciendo ahora. Digo, hay cuentas que pagar, y en tu caso, bocas que alimentar. —dije cínicamente apoyando mi rostro en mi mano. El tipo se quedo tieso y después abandono como un muerto la oficina. Seh, no había conseguido trabajo._

_Suspiré y salí de la oficina, efectivamente, estábamos siendo desalojados, todos comenzaban a guardar sus cosas en cajas, algunas chicas lloraban silenciosamente. Torcí la boca, ¿que demonios iba a hacer yo?_

_Busqué algunas cajas en el almacén al lado del comedor y me dirigí a guardar mis cosas, cada una de ellas, tal vez, con más tardanza que la requerida. La incertidumbre me recorría. Aun en mis cavilaciones pude escuchar como tocaban la puerta._

—_Adelante. —dije. Un hombre de cabellos alborotados y un extraño vendaje en el puente de la nariz, vestido con un elegante traje negro y corbata del mismo color entró despreocupado._

—_Buenas tardes, señorita Haruno. Soy Kotetsu Hagane, un abogado de la Corporación Uchiha.—no pude evitarlo. Arrugué mi nariz un poco y estreché mi mirada._

—_¿En que puedo ayudarle, señor Hagane? —dije deseando terminar con esto de una vez, yo no quería nada con Uchihas._

—_Como usted sabrá, la Corporación Uchiha ha comprado este buffet jurídico, y todo el edificio, por lo que a los empleados ejemplares les estamos proponiendo una re contratación y un mejor sueldo. Los jóvenes Uchiha estarán complacidos si usted comienza a formar parte de la Corporación. —habló el tipo. Cerré mis ojos con fastidio. _

_Realmente lo estaba considerando, no tenía trabajo y había cuentas que pagar. La renta, el agua, la luz, los impuestos, el combustible. Pero. Oh, si. El gran pero. Cuando escuche "Jóvenes Uchiha" entonces fue todo claro... Si habían adquirido un nuevo terrenito en su imperio empresarial quería decir que un Uchiha tendría que venir a dirigirlo y realmente el menor de ellos y yo no éramos los mejores amigos. _

_No, definitivamente no. Yo no quería estar involucrada con aquel Uchiha si no era para castrarlo._

—_Le agradezco su oferta, señor Hagane, pero realmente no estoy interesada en formar parte del Imperio Uchiha. Lo lamento. —el hombre pareció decepcionarse._

—_Vaya. Es lamentable escuchar eso viniendo de tan talentosa y destacada abogada como usted. —dijo, ahora comenzaba a adularme. Sonreí forzada. —Bueno, le dejaré mi tarjeta por si cambia de opinión. —dijo. Me extendió su mano ofreciéndome una tarjeta que acepte por cortesía._

_Esa noche llegué a casa con cuatro cajas de considerable tamaño y de muy mal humor. Al ducharme pensé en que haría, trabajar para los Uchiha no era una opción. Mientras veía mi serie favorita "Law & Order" y comía mi caja de arroz cantones aun seguía pensando en que hacer. Entonces como caído del cielo llegó a mi la visión de una revista VOGUE. _

_Me lancé como una obsesa al teléfono y marqué un número a la velocidad de la luz._

—_¿Hola? —me contestó una voz adormilada._

—_¡Ino! Soy Sakura. —dije emocionada._

—_¿Sabes que horas son, Sakura?—me cortó molesta._

—_Ino ocupo tu ayuda. —dije. Y comencé a relatare los sucesos del día, incluso lo de Hagane Kotetsu y la Corporación Uchiha. —¿Hinata ya consiguió otra dama de honor?_

—_No. Aun no, simplemente ella no puede pensar en alguien que no seas tú para rellenar el cuadro. Entonces... solo me queda algo que preguntarte, ¿cuando llegas? —dijo. Lancé un gritito emocionada._

—_Cerda, eres un amor de carne porcina, enserio. Venderé mi auto y ahorraré lo de mi liquidación para salir limpia de Massachusetts. Y pondré la mitad de la renta, no puedo soportar vivir gratis a costa de tu trabajo._

—_Ya sabes, mi trabajo es muy... remunerado por ahora, aceptare tu 50% solo por llamarme cerda, frentona.—contraataco. Yo sonreí. _

_A la semana siguiente ya había vendido mi auto, y estaba terminando de empacar todo, algunas para tirar otras para llevar. Poco a poco el departamento estaba quedando vacío No es que el lugar fuera la gran cosa, la verdad era muy corriente, con burdas paredes pintadas de color arena y persianas desaliñadas en las ventanas, de puertas desgastadas y chillonas con una baldosa media rota. Telarañas que no había limpiado ni limpiaría y un baño vilmente desértico. Si, realmente no era muy decorativa._

_Me dirigí a hacer mi maleta final, mañana saldría mi vuelo. Ino pasaría por mi al aeropuerto y nos iríamos a algún bar a celebrar._

_Sonreí con la idea que sería como en los viejos tiempos._

* * *

Terminé de tomar el refresco y me puse de pie al escuchar como el taxi tocaba la bocina en la acera. Bajé a la calle y subí una maleta a la cajuela mientras el chófer subía la otra. Después me subí en el asiento trasero esperando llegar pronto.

Al bajar en el aeropuerto me dirigí a registrar mi equipaje y todo aquel largo procedimiento. Realmente caminaba despreocupada por el lugar y ni siquiera eso bastó para impedirme notar a los tipos que pasaron a mi lado, me giré a verles y fue una sorpresa darme cuenta que uno de ellos también lo había hecho, al primer instante pensé que era él. Pero no. Se acercó junto con su amigo, un pelirrojo que me miraba de arriba a abajo.

—¿Sakura? Hola, soy Itachi, ¿me recuerdas? —por supuesto que si. Como olvidarle.

—Ammm...si creo que si te ubico un poco. Hace mucho que no te veía. —mentí vilmente en la primera parte.

—De hecho, pero eres fácil de identificar. Digo tu cabello. Sigue siendo rosa, a pesar de que es bastante corto. —me dijo. Si, lo había cortado bastante, en un corte algo masculino, pero realmente no me miraba muy masculina, intento fallido.

—Y tú sigues siendo igual de alto. —dije. Él rió.

—Te presento a mi amigo. Sasori. Sasori, ella es Sakura. —ambos nos saludamos con un apretón de manos.

—Un gusto. —dije.

—El gusto es mio. —bien, es aquí cuando admito que el tipo era guapo, si, muy guapo. Pero yo estaba realmente preocupada por la presencia de Itachi.

—¿Y que trae a un par de chicos californianos hasta Massachusetts? —pregunté de una vez por todas.

—Negocios, pequeña. Negocios. —dijo enigmáticamente Itachi. —La verdad es que venimos a ver como va la adquisición de un edificio para la corporación. ¿Y tú? ¿Que trae a un neoyorquina como tu, hasta un lugar como este?

—Estudios principalmente. Estudie cinco años en Harvard. Y trabajé dos. Me regreso a Nueva York.

—Mudanza, vaya. Nunca me lo imaginé de ti. Según Sasuke siempre fuiste muy hogareña. —dijo Itachi. Le fulminé con la mirada momentáneamente. Luego reí.

—Sasuke no me ve desde los 15 años, ya tengo 25. Creo que fue suficiente tiempo, ¿no?

—Ciertamente. Bastante si me permites decir.

—Si. Bueno, fue un gusto saludarlos, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos. —traté de esfumarme de ahí.

—Sakura, bueno. ¿Tienes teléfono? Para mantenernos en contacto. —dijo Itachi. Sonreí. Se lo di inocentemente, y seguí mi camino. Oh, vaya desgracia.

Dormí casi todo el vuelo. Me desperté cinco minutos antes del aterrizaje y me apresuré para ir al baño. Entré y me miré al espejo.

Mi cabello era rosado, muy corto, algo alborotado, mi piel muy blanca y con muy pocas pecas, mis ojos eran verdes, y brillaban, el maquillaje negro los enmarcaba mucho, y mis labios salmón los enfocaban más. Miré mi ropa, unos holgados jeans slouchy con un cardigan floreado, en mi cuello estaba una bufanda extra larga de tela delgada de un color verde obscuro y calzaba unos tacones de suela corrida e (plataformas) color beige. Realmente había cambiado después de todo. Mucho desde la ultima vez que estuve en Nueva York.

Volví a mi asiento y abroche mi cinturón al escuchar que estábamos apunto de aterrizar.

Cuando llegue a la entrada del aeropuerto me sorprendí al ver a Ino, ella también había cambiado. Su rubio cabello era muchísimo más largo, y su ropa mucho más estilizada, era obvio, una diseñadora debía vestir bien.

—Sakura, o por Dios, tu cabello. Se te ve tan genial. Te hace ver tan profesional y todo eso. —si. Estaba emocionada, no faltó mucho para que brincoteara alrededor de mi y me sorprendió que tuviera chofer propio. Nos adentramos en Manhattan y entramos a aquel famoso barrio, TriBeCa **((**_N/A: **Tri**angle **Be**low** Ca**nal Street, muchas celebridades viven ahí, como: Mariah Carey, Amy Poehler de Saturday Night Live, Edward Albee, Olivia Palermo, Heather Graham, Scarlett Johansson y Robert De Niro_**))** observé con la boca abierta el lugar, era el barrio de los famosos. Llegamos a un moderno pero conservador edificio y yo no desperté del trancé hasta que vi a Ino oprimir el botón de Penthouse en el ascensor.

—Oh por Dios. Ino, esto es tan... de lujo. —dije en cuanto entré. Realmente estaba anonadada, era demasiado.

Y aunque me encantó el lugar, solo pude pensar una cosa.

—Voy a necesitar empleo. —dije recordando el trato del 50% que ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber propuesto.

* * *

_Notas de la Autora y Agradecimientos:_

_Es el primer SasuSaku que publico, antes estaba en esta página con otro nick pero tuve un problema con mi antigua cuenta. En fic. ¿Este fic tendrá futuro?_

_Agradecimiento super especial a Euyin por ser mi hermosa y supertalentosa novia/beta. Nena, teamo._

_Dejen sus comentarios (sin ofensas) en sus hermosos e importantisimos **reviews**._


	2. Infortunio en el Sexo

**Disclaimer y Advertencias applied.**

* * *

D O S

**Infortunio en el Sexo**

Me encontraba terminando de ponerme brillo en los labios cuando Ino entró despampanante, como siempre, vistiendo un hermoso vestido rojo y largo de escote recto que contrastaba con mi ceñido vestido negro de discretas lentejuelas y escote corazón. Me miró con aprobación y se acercó melosamente a mí.

—Nos divertiremos, ya lo verás, será mi regalo de bienvenida. —canturreó.

—Tú y yo tenemos diferentes versiones de un regalo de bienvenida. —mencioné con fastidio. Ella se carcajeó.

Al poco rato habíamos llegado a un antro de moda entre sus conocidos, "Pretty Vacancy" un nombre bastante estúpido si me preguntaban. Al entrar observé todo con ojo crítico. El lugar estaba inundado de gente, tomaban, bailaban, coqueteaban, fumaban, cosas que realmente no hacia muy a menudo. Música aturdidora de un género que no me agradaba mucho, luces fosforescentes parpadeando y un olor a tabaco con alcohol que me azoraba la garganta. Ino me guió rápidamente a la barra pidiendo dos "Mojitos Cubanos", el barman los preparó enseguida sonriéndole a ella, al parecer era cliente frecuente.

—Por tu regreso. —dijo ella brindando.

—Por que estaremos juntas de nuevo. —dije yo. Ambas sonreímos y tomamos un trago de la bebida.

Realmente no recuerdo cuantas fueron después de la quinta. Ambas estábamos acaloradas. Hablábamos sobre nuestra amiga Tenten.

—Aun no te la creo, se me hace imposible que Neji se le haya declarado a Tenten. Digo, si en la preparatoria no hacían más que joderse el uno al otro.

—Pues ya vez. Ahora están casados por el civil. A veces llega a mi casa a altas horas de la noche protestando algo de ser una estúpida al casarse en Las Vegas. —la miré con asombro. —Claro que solo están por el civil. Ella y Neji se mudaron al barrio chino. Aish, a veces me dan tanta envidia. —me burlé de ella.

—No se que le ves de bueno al matrimonio, cerda. Solo limitan tu libertad, son un fiasco total, personas atándose a otras personas. Dependiendo de otras. Me ha tocado tratar con divorcios y créeme, muchos terminan absolutamente mal. Además la infidelidad es muy común hoy en día. Así que no gracias, prefiero seguir gozando de un responsable libertinaje. —dije solemne y tomé otro trago. Ella rió.

—Y hablando de libertinajes, creo que iré por allí. —dijo y fue a paso seductor y seguro hacia un chico de cabellos negros y cejas muy remarcadas, hindú a mi parecer, y he de admitir que era muy atractivo. Tal vez demasiado.

Yo estuve sentada ahí unos momentos más terminando el trago cuando un hombre se sentó en el lugar que antes había ocupado Ino. Pidió una bebida con un nombre raro, la verdad es que ni lo volteé a ver hasta que su perfume inundó mis fosas nasales, el olor, me era familiar. Entonces voltee, era un hombre de mi edad más o menos, alto, bien parecido, muy atractivo, de cabellos negros alborotados y ojos del mismo color, piel blanca y con sonrisa arrogante, me recordó a Sasuke, por un momento pensé que era él. Entonces me miró, sentí el aire más pesado y solo atiné a pedir otro trago con la mejor de mis altaneras miradas hacia él. Sonrió. Fruncí el seño. Traté de comportarme normal, como si nada pasara, pero sentía su mirada sobre mi.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo, amigo? —pregunté.

—Si, talvez se encuentre por ahí. —y señalo mis senos disimuladamente. Estuve tentada a reírme, es que, a pesar de que hubiera sonado fuera de lugar, lo había dicho con un tono que se me hacía sumamente ridículo.

—Entonces dalo por perdido. —contesté arrogante, tomando elegantemente.

—¿Que una dama no le puede hacer un favor al caballero? —preguntó.

—Por eso mismo, que soy una dama, no le hago favores a los caballeros. Ellos son los de los favores, las damas solo los disfrutan. —dije mirándolo fijamente. El enarcó una ceja y me miro con un poco de diversión.

—Soy Anthony. —me extendió la mano. No sé porque sospeche que debía usar otro nombre.

—Tía. Eres muy elocuente, ¿te lo han dicho?

—Varias veces, pero tú eres bastante divertida. Permíteme invitarte otro trago. —he de admitir que ya había bebido mucho. Pero no pude negarme. Bebimos varios tragos más, hasta que pasó lo inevitable. Tuve ganas de ir al baño. Me disculpé un momento con él y fui al tocador. Realmente me sentía tonta al compararlo con Sasuke, o pensar que se parecían. Había hablado muy amenamente con él y no parecía un imbécil. Esta bien, no tanto. Cuando salí del baño me encontré con su mirada. Se apoyaba en la pared, mirándome. Entonces se acercó, y su mirada me paralizó por un momento, busqué sus labios dándome cuenta lo tomada que estaba y lo que ambos estábamos por hacer, me guió a su auto. Era más o menos consciente de lo que pasaba y del enorme placer que sentía por todo mi cuerpo en aquel momento.

No sé si él terminó completamente desnudo antes que yo, o si yo fui la primera en caer, lo que si sabía es que no dejaba de llamarlo por su nombre y él no dejaba de gruñir sensualmente el falso que yo le había dado. Mis manos lo recorrieron por completo con la misma lujuria que él me había recorrido, y sentí como pasaba su lengua por mi intimidad para luego penetrarme de una estocada, rápido, certero, sin titubear por lo que buscaba.

Ambos gemimos, gritamos y gruñimos. Nos besamos y dijimos algunas cosas sucias. Ya no éramos la dama y el caballero de la conversación. Solo éramos un hombre y una mujer con bastante alcohol en el cerebro.

Todo acabó cuando grité su nombre arqueándome y rasguñándolo, y cuando él se corrió dentro mío gimiendo mi supuesto nombre. Con condón claro.

Descansamos unos momentos en los que acarició mi cabello. Después comenzamos a vestirnos. Salí del auto al terminar sin darle una sola mirada, palabra o roce. Y él, arrancó el auto y se marchó casi de inmediato sin mirar atrás. No intercambiamos números, direcciones ni nada. Ambos sabíamos que no se volvería a repetir, pero admitiré que fue una de las mejores sesiones de sexo que he tenido en mi vida.

Ino y yo nos marchamos poco después.

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano y me vestí ejecutivamente, iba a dejar mi curriculum por algunos lugares. Necesitaba ese 50% . Desayune junto con Ino.

—Frentona, ya me voy, si ocupas algo no dudes en llamarme y recuerda, a las 4:00 habrá una reunión en casa de Hinata, te dejaré la dirección, ahora que estas de vuelta Hinata querrá que le ayudes en todo. —me informó mi amiga escribiendo en un memo color amarillo el recordatorio de la reunión y la dirección.

—Si Ino, ya lo sé. Nos vemos allá. —ella sonrió. Me dio el memo y salió del departamento a toda prisa.

Ya llevaba media mañana dejando curriculums por todos lados. Me sentí dueña de la acera, luciéndome al caminar, estaba devuelta después de 10 años. Sonreí.

A eso de las 2 de la tarde me di cuenta que tenía hambre, miré a mi alrededor, Chinatown se imponía delante de mi. Me interné en aquellas coloridas calles buscando un restaurante que me llamara la atención. Vi uno muy hermoso, al estilo de un palacio, quise entrar pero entonces recordé que buscaba empleo y por lo tanto no contaba con más de 70 dólares en mi bolso. Mierda. Decidí seguir caminando. Entonces vi un establecimiento más o menos pequeño. Se veía… agradable. Entré, una campanilla sonó dando el aviso de mi llegada. Estaba prácticamente vacío. Me estaba arrepintiendo de haber entrado cuando un hombre salió a mi encuentro, estaba con un uniforme de mesero. Era alto, bien formado, de cabello plateado desparpajado, ojos negros y cubría la mitad de su rostro con un pasamontañas. Me sonrió, o eso parecía ya que sus ojos parecían felices.

—Buenas tardes. Bienvenida al Dragón de Konoha, nuestra especialidad es la comida china y cantonesa, aunque también tenemos algunas variedades japonesas. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y seré su mesero en su estadía. —sonreí.

—Sakura Haruno. Mesa para uno. —me guió a una bonita mesa con un jasmin en un florero. Me entregó el menú y se retiró a la cocina. Leí los platillos y los precios, eran economicos. Levanté una ceja.

Vi que el hombre parecía malabarista con varias órdenes junto a una compañera de cabellos azulados y piercings. Luego se acercó a tomarme la orden.

—¿Lo ha decidido ya?

—Si. Un ramen sencillo y una porción de pollo con piña. De tomar un refresco de la que tu prefieras. —el anotó todo y rió levemente con la ultima parte. —Están cortos de personal, ¿no?

—Si. Recientemente la antigua dueña del lugar enfermó. Y su nieto gastó todos los fondos en su enfermedad. Al final casi todos abandonaron. Tenemos dos meseros, el gerente, el chef, un repostero, dos ayudantes y un conserje. Y con eso la clientela bajó mucho. —dijo resignado.

—Vaya. Lo lamento. ¿Y la mujer? —pregunté.

—En recuperación. Estuvo muy grave.

—Me alegro de que se encuentre bien. —dije sonriéndole. El también pareció sonreírme y fue a dejar la orden.

Llegó la orden y comí. Realmente estaba bueno, no entendía el que la clientela hubiera bajado. Y justo cuando pensé eso, algo explotó en la cocina. Luego escuché algunos gritos.

—Esto fue tu culpa, maldita rubia de mierda. —gritó un hombre albino con el uniforme de chef algo chamuscado.

—Es rubio, imbécil. Rubio. Con una puñetera O al final. Y realmente fue tu culpa, tú y tu manía de rebanar todo en la cocina, idiota. —le respondió un rubio algo andrógino que presentaba el mismo aspecto que el otro. A estas alturas, gracias al cielo, yo era la única comensal en el lugar. Luego salieron dos hombres más, uno de cabello negro azulado y otro de cabello castaño y bronceado. Ambos protestaban.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —preguntó otro hombre con un traje formal, de cabello cobrizo y muchos piercings en el rostro.

—Deidara y Hidan explotaron la cocina. Otra vez. —explicó la chica de cabello azul.

—Zetsu, comienza a limpiar. —ordenó el hombre, un chico de cabello verde bufó y se internó en aquel humo. Vi cuando Kakashi suspiró con cansancio y el chico de cabello azulado comenzó a reír. Sonreí.

—Kakashi. —llamé. Entonces las personas del restaurante se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Deidara y Hidan sudaron de nervios. El tipo que parecía ser el gerente hizo un gesto de enojo hacia ellos.

—Disculpa, Sakura. Esto es cosa que pasa muy seguido. Te traeré la cuenta.

—Gracias. —dije. El gerente se acercó a mi.

—Disculpe a mis empleados, señorita. Soy Pain, el gerente. —y me extendió su mano.

—Sakura, y no se preocupe, no me ha molestado, vendré más seguido, me han agradado y mis felicitaciones al chef. —sonreí.

—¿Ves, imbécil? Me ha felicitado un cliente. —le presumió al rubio. Y comenzó a reírse estruendosamente.

—El lugar es bastante agradable. Lo recomendaré. —dije. Pagué y me despedí de ellos. Kakashi me acompañó a la salida.

—Sakura, me preguntaba… ¿no quisieras trabajar aquí? Digo, vi tu folder de curriculums. —levanté la ceja. Yo era una abogada, no una camarera.

—Digamos que busco otro tipo de puesto. —dije con una mueca.

—Conseguir trabajo en Manhattan, y más en estos tiempos es bastante difícil. Imagínate si eres exigente.

—Lo siento. No busco este tipo de oportunidades.

—Vale. Pero, piénsalo ¿si? —y me dio una tarjeta.

—Vale. Nos vemos. —y me fui de ahí con prisa, después de todo, ya eran las 4, iba tarde.

Me dirigí al barrio SoHo, según Ino, ellos vivían ahí. Llegué a un edificio algo viejo, colonial, color blanco. Era bonito. Entré y tomé el elevador, piso 7, número 809. Eran las 5:10 cuando toqué el timbre. Escuché algunas risas, unos pasos torpes, y finalmente Hinata abrió la puerta con Naruto detrás de ella.

Hinata también había cambiado, su cabello era mucho más largo y sus atributos eran realmente más grandes que los míos, me miraba con una dulce sonrisa y Naruto detrás de ella sonreía completamente, era mucho más alto y su cabello rubio seguía igual de alborotado.

—Bienvenida, Sakura. —me saludó Hinata y me abrazó. Entramos abrazadas. Luego Naruto me abrazó efusivamente y me dio vueltas como si de un trapo me tratará luego me arrastró al comedor.

—¡Mira, teme, es Sakura-chan, volvió! ¡Te dije que si vendría-ttebayo! —vociferó Naruto. Pero no tuve tiempo de regañar a Naruto, mi mirada estaba clavada en aquel hombre. Y él también me miraba con asombro.

No podía creerlo.

Ahora estaba segura que Anthony no existía.

Anoche…

Anoche yo me había acostado con Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_Notas de la Autora y Agradecimientos:_

_Chicos, me disculpo con ustedes por tanta espera, salí de viaje y no tuve oportunidad de subir capitulos. Se suponía que actualizaria el martes, pero por ciertas situaciones no pude. Me disculpo de nuevo. Actualizare cada Miercoles y me tardaré hasta el Jueves como máximo. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Sasuke y Sakura harán una comedia romantica? o ¿Se mataran entre ellos? ¿Ino matará a Sakura por no contarle? ¿Naruto matará a Sasuke por no decirle? ¿Quienes son los otros invitados de Hinata?  
_

_Por cierto, sus reviews los contestaré por MP y solo los anonimos por aquí.  
_

_**haruicha: **me alegra que te haya gustado. Aquí te traigo el nuevo cap. Espero que te guste, porcierto, tienes los mensajes bloqueados, poreso no te pude contestar directamente. Nos vemos.  
_

_**consuelo: **aquí te la traigo para que la leas, espero que te guste. Chao.  
_

_**danny: **gracias por comentar y me alegra que te haya gustado. ¿Enserio te parece interesante? Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo. Baiibaii.  
_

_Nos leemos el próximo Miercoles.  
_

_Dejen sus comentarios (sin ofensas) en sus hermosos e importantisimos **reviews**. Chao.  
_


	3. La Presión de la Jodida Situación

**Disclaimer y Advertencias applied.**

* * *

T R E S

**La Presión de la Jodida Situación**

Sentí como si una losa de 100 kilos cayera sobre mi plantándome sin oportunidad de movimiento. Tomé aire tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo. El boqueó momentáneamente para luego poner su habitual cara de póquer. Eso me molestó de sobremanera, ahí estaba el, con aire de gran bastardo, mirándome como si estuviera apunto de lanzarme a sus brazos para pedirle que repitiéramos lo de anoche.

_"Primero muerta."_

Le saludé con un gesto de cabeza, el enarcó una ceja y yo me giré para saludar a las demás personas. Ino me miró con un brillo que no prometía nada bueno.

—Una hora y diez minutos tarde, frentona. —ya había comenzado.

—Oh, vamos Ino. Estaba trabajando, no te pongas pesada. —hablé quitandole importancia al asunto y aceptando el vaso de limonada que Hinata extendía hacia mi. Ino se carcajeó con sorna captando una de mis intenciones.

—Sakura, me alegro tanto de verte. —me habló Tenten, la vi. No la reconocí al primer vistazo, mi ultimo recuerdo de ella era el de una chiquilla de 17 con dos elaborados moños a cada lado de la cabeza, que saltaba por todos lados y era una experta en artes marciales. Ahora lo que veía era una mujer hecha y derecha, con un impecable vestido casual de color verde esmeralda, unos ligeros tacones negros y su cabello en ondas color castaño cayéndole por los hombros y la espalda. Entonces me sorprendí por lo que noté.

—Tenten, ¿eso que llevas puesto es labial? —pregunté riéndome cínicamente. Ella bufó.

—Vete al diablo.

—Haruno. —me saludó Neji.

—Hyuga. —le respondí con una sonrisa.

—Sakura, te presento a Temari, la novia de Shikamaru, y a Karin. Ellas cantaran en mi boda. —habló Hinata distrayéndome. Temari era una rubia despampanante de cortos cabellos algo ondulados y ojos más obscuros que los míos, mientras que Karin era una asombrosa pelirroja de ojos castaños muy claros que los hacían ver algo carmesíes. La verdad es que ambas eran muy guapas.

Yo recordaba un poco a Temari, era una chica de un grado más alto que constantemente jugaba ajedrez con Shikamaru. Sus hermanos menores eran amigos de Naruto, aunque yo le hablaba más a el mayor, Kankuro. Gaara siempre fue muy... taciturno.

—Hola, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. —me saludó Temari. Sonreí inquieta. Luego sentí la mirada de la pelirroja analizarme como si de una rana de laboratorio se tratara.

—Un gusto verte, Temari. Y un placer en conocerte, Karin. —ella hizo una extraña mueca y alzó la mano en forma de saludo. Yo hice lo mismo.

Luego saludé a Kiba que se encontraba molestando a la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi, después se me acercó Gaara y nos saludamos con un apretón de manos. Después de todos los saludos todos tomamos asiento en el gran comedor, en cada extremo de la mesa se encontraban los novios, o sea, Naruto en uno y Hinata en el otro. Para mi desgracia, Ino me sentó enfrente de Sasuke, y sentía su mirada en mi, yo traté de ignorar esa sensación, pero este tío realmente intimidaba. Le miré, parecía carcajearse de mí internamente.

—Bueno, ahora que finalmente estamos completos, nombrare las parejas damas y padrinos, primero, Ino y Gaara-san. —Ino parecía llevarse bien con él así que no noté ninguna señal de incomodidad en ella. —Segundo, Tenten y Neji-niisan. —obvio. —Tercero, Hanabi y Kiba-kun. —el Inuzuka sonrió cínicamente y Hanabi resopló con fastidio. Entonces carburé, los únicos que sobrábamos... —y por ultimo, Sakura y Sasuke-san. Ustedes han aceptado de ultimo minuto así que por eso están juntos.

—Supongo que no se puede hacer nada, Sa-ku-ra. —habló. Torcí mi boca.

—No gracias, prefiero no tratar con perros sarnosos. —dije. Naruto rió y Kiba le siguió. Gaara y Neji alzaron una ceja, (o Gaara eso parecía haber echo), Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Karin me miró con enojo, Temari sonrió y Tenten tenía un gesto de satisfacción.

—¿Oíste eso, teme? Sakura-chan dijo que eras un perro sarnoso.

—Pues me la han de haber pegado anoche. —dijo mirándome con altanería. Hijo de puta. Le miré con toda la ira que pude hacer notar y el parecido satisfecho.

—Serás imbécil. —hablé.

—Serás idiota. —me respondió.

—Lo siento, Sakura. —dijo Hinata mirándome con arrepentimiento.

—No te preocupes, Hinata, ya solucionare este asunto deshaciéndome de esta peste.

—¿A quien le dices peste, molestia?

—¿A quien crees? Si ni siquiera las ratas soportan tu pestilente existencia. —dije.

—Es divertido verlos pelear. Pero, tendrán que ser amigos y no hacer este espectáculo en la ceremonia, suerte-ttebayo. —dijo Naruto. Sasuke y yo le miramos con instinto homicida. Él sudó frío.

—Exijo que me cambien de pareja. —dijo Sasuke. —Suficiente tuve con ella ya. —él se refería a ese día en la preparatoria. Naruto lo miró serio.

—Que mal por ti, teme. Petición denegada. Deja de comportarte como imbécil. —el ambiente se sintió más pesado desde ese momento.

Me levanté para ir al baño después de que Sasuke se puso de pie para atender su celular. Pero antes de llegar me encontré acorralada por él.

—¿Que mierda haces, Uchiha? Muévete.

—¿Que mierda haces tú, Haruno? Desaparece.

—¿Que sucede? Ayer tu eras el que rogabas por mi. Tía, Tía. —le arremedé. Él me miró con furia.

—Si no mal recuerdo, tú eras la que gemías como ramera en mi auto anoche. Anthony, Anthony. —también me arremedó. Chasqueé la lengua.

—Ni una palabra de esto a nadie. —dije.

—Suerte en convencerme. Te recuerdo que la que sale mal parada aquí eres tú. Yo simplemente me llevé a otra mujer a la cama. —estreché mi mirada.

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta. —mascullé. Él sonrió con sorna y se fue. Nunca en mi vida me había arrepentido de algo tanto como ahora. Desearía no haber salido con Ino anoche. Tuve que haberme quedado viendo la tele como estaba planeado. Maldición.

* * *

Me senté frente a la ventana mientras tomaba mi chocolate caliente aun en pijama. Esos últimos cinco días habían sido un infierno. Me habían rechazado en cada uno de los trabajos para los que había aplicado. Sasuke no dejaba de joderme, no tenía empleo y me limitaba a ver televisión y comer chocolate. Patético. No soportaba a Sasuke que solo se limitaba a mirarme con burla, no me imagino lo que tendré que hacer en la fiesta para soportar estar toda el puto rato sentada junto a él en la mesa de honor. Es un cretino. Tengo que deshacerme de él. Pero primero, debo encontrar trabajo, llevo nada de la renta y me siento sola. Tal vez debería comprar un gato. Además todos, menos Ino, pensaban que trabajaba. Yo no podía permitir que se enteraran que estaba de a gratis con Ino. Menos con Sasuke rondando, se supone que debo ser mejor ahora, independiente, capaz, exitosa. Yo no me dejaré pisotear por Sasuke, no de nuevo. Ya no más.

Me dediqué a buscar más vacantes, realmente Kakashi tenia razón. Conseguir trabajo en Manhattan es difícil.

Vi sobre la mesita a mi lado la tarjeta del restaurante. Después me abofetee mentalmente por tan siquiera considerarlo. Bufé. Me puse unos pantalones, un suéter y me enredé una bufanda al cuello. Debía despejarme un poco.

Caminando por los senderos de Columbus Park me encontré con alguien que no sabía si era bueno ver.

—Kakashi. —mencioné. Él tenía un buen oído, ya que se giró a verme.

—Sakura, ¿que tal? —me respondió sonriendo y guardando un extraño libro naranja.

Me senté en la banca donde estaba él. Y ni siquiera sabía como iniciar una conversación.

—¿Que te trae por aquí, Sakura?

—Pensamientos sin sentido que atormentan mi pobre existencia. —dramaticé. El ambiente se relajo. Empezamos una interesante conversación sobre los pensamientos que terminó con el tema del mejor equipo de la NFL. Él decía que los Steelers eran mejores que los Packers, algo en lo que no estaba de acuerdo. Entonces empezamos a hablar de los yankees, para llegar al tema de que el chocolate engordaba. Realmente era muy fácil hablar con Kakashi.

—¿Vives muy lejos de aquí? —preguntó.

—No exactamente lejos, en el cruce de Walker y Church Street. —dije. —¿Y tú?

—Tampoco exactamente lejos. Vivo en Elizabeth Street.

—Vaya, Little Italy. —dije sorprendida del barrio italiano.

—¿Y tu que me dices? Vives en TriBeCa —reí por su comentario.

—La verdad es que llegue hace poco, yo soy de aquí, pero hace siete años que me fui a Massachusetts para estudiar la universidad. —le conté. Él alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa. —Me vine de sorpresa, así que me quedo en casa de una amiga. Yo antes vivía en Bowling Green, Old Slip.

—¿En donde estudiaste?

—Harvard. Tuve una beca, soy abogada. Pero veeme aquí, desempleada. Y necesito pagar el 50% de la renta. Mi amiga vive en un demasiado costoso penthouse que realmente no es mi estilo.

—¿Por que no te vas de con tu amiga? —dijo él.

—No tengo trabajo, y con ella tengo comida gratis.

—Buen punto. Pero deberías buscar un lugar más barato.

—¿Me estas ofreciendo el tuyo? —pregunté. Él sonrió.

—No te sientas ofendida. Simplemente fue una sugerencia. —sonreí negando con la cabeza.

—Debo pagar mi renta. —dije.

Después de eso intercambiamos números y nos despedimos. Llegué al departamento y nuevamente me asombre por los lujos de este. Bufé, moriría, seguro. Pero aun tenía ese valeroso y decidido pensamiento en mí. "Debo pagar mi renta."

Dos días despues me entere del precio de la renta y de mi 50%.

Era demasiado.

—I-Imposible. No puedo pagar eso. —balbuceé cuando vi la notificación. Estaba sola, Ino trabajaba mucho. Un sentimiento de frustración se apoderó de mi. Sentía la presión en mi persona. No me atrevía a decirle a Ino que no tenía el dinero. Se que es mi mejor amiga, pero yo aprovechaba de su hospitalidad, y ni siquiera trabajaba, la culpa fue mía por haberme venido tan inesperadamente. De que me sirvió toda mi experiencia si ni siquiera me dan la oportunidad. Esto de ser desempleada me pone de nervios.

Para empeorar el asunto, no hago nada y como mucho, creo que he subido tres kilos. Debo hacer ejercicio.

Hasta ahora hay cuatro cosas prioritarias en mi lista:

1. Encontrar empleo.

2. Pagar la renta.

3. Buscar un lugar barato.

4. Comprar una mascota.

Sentí que iba enloquecer en ese departamento. Solo comía, no trabajaba, no había nadie, no hacia nada, era blanco. Me ponía... nerviosa.

Los días eran como una losa pesada sobre mi. Aun no tenía empleo. Me rechazaban en todos y cada uno de ellos. Me encontré desesperadamente considerando la propuesta de Kotetsu. Maldición. Ni loca.

Entonces tomé una decisión.

Sabía que era apresurado.

Sabía que probablemente saldría mal.

Pero ya que.

Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Llamé a Kakashi. El teléfono timbró un par de veces.

—¿Hola? ¿Sakura? —preguntó adormilado. Entonces por primera vez miré el reloj. Era la 1 de la madrugada.

—¿Que numero de edificio y departamento tienes?

—127 y 695. ¿Por que?

—¿Dejan tener mascota?

—Amm... si.

Perfecto. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Nos vemos allí en un rato. —y corté.

Ahora solo tenía un problema.

Decírselo a Ino.

* * *

_Notas de la Autora y Agradecimientos_

_Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Se que es muy corto. Y que me demore, pero aun esta dentro del limite de tiempo (almenos aqui donde vivo si), ahora... ¿que opinan sobre Kakashi y Sasuke? ¿Habrá triangulo amoroso? ¿O cuadrado? Y pues... Sakura quiere una mascota._

_Sasuke ha lanzado venenito hacia nuestra preciosa Sakura y ella le ha respondido como pudo, ¿logrará que el Uchiha la deje en paz?_

_Una nota** super** importante: Las direcciones usadas en el capitulo son aproximadas, ya que como yo soy una simple chica, se usar Google Maps. Solo eso._

_Ahora los reviews anonimos._

_**Coni:** Realmente su cara fue un poema, pero aquí te doy una preguntita, ¿crees que los demás no notaron nada?_

_**Haine:** Pobre Sakura-chan, sufrira un poquillo pero se recompensa, deveras. Esperemos que el interes siga. Ü_

_**antu2309** (x2): Me alegra mucho que de haya agradado, y pues... ¿que puedo decir de Itachi? Será... o no será... Ya lo verás dentro de uno o dos capitulos más. Gracias por las alertas, me alegra que me sigas. Sobre los nombres falsos, eso se me hizo algo comico, porque, como comentaba a alguien, generalmente haces eso y JAMAS te encuetras a esa persona de nuevo, pero digamos que el destino no ama a Sakura-chan. Trataré de apresurarme con el proximo. ¿Nee?_

_**Euyin:** Si te gustó la escena de Akatsuki en el capitulo pasado, amarás la del próximo (?), que mal que el vecino haya puesto contraseña, te ando extrañando en face. Tengo unas cosas que contarte. Y Sasuke amenazó a Sakurita-chan el muy perro. Por otro lado, ahora que ya subí el cap. me alegro que ya no me maldigas, hahaha. Espero tu proximo review. Nos leemos luego nena. 3_

_Nos leemos el próximo Miercoles o Jueves.  
_

_Dejen sus comentarios (sin ofensas) en sus hermosos e importantisimos **reviews**. Adiosin...!  
_


	4. ¿Acosadora, Resignada?

**Disclaimer y Advertencias applied.**

* * *

CUATRO

**¿Acosadora, Resignada?**

Muy bien. Era oficial. Ino me odia.

—¿No sé cual es tu problema, Sakura? Tanto vale el orgullo para ti... Olvídalo, se la respuesta, el orgullo lo es todo para ti. —volvió a recalcarme.

—No soporto vivir a costa tuya. Soy una profesionista, Ino. Estoy acostumbrada a valerme por mi misma. He estado dependiendo de mi orgullo, ¿como crees que me siento? —le dije.

Habíamos empezado a discutir, por que ella no estaba de acuerdo en que me fuera a vivir con Kakashi, y debía admitir que era una idea estúpida.

Ino me miraba muy enojada. Su rubio y largo cabello estaba desordenado y vestía su pijama de seda color azul claro. Y yo... yo un vil pantaloncillo de pana y una playera de los Patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra**(*)**.

¿Como no sentirme inferior e intimidada cuando _ellos_ me superaban en todo?

Se que no es correcto envidiar, y menos a tus amigos. O, no tan amigos. Pero, yo... se supone que yo partí para subir y estar a su nivel, pero cuando me comparo con Ino, mejor conocida como "La Diosa del Diseño de Modas", con Tenten la actual Jefa de la Policia Neoyorkina, con Temari, una reconocida cantante que ganaba millones, hasta con Hinata, que no había sucedido el imperio Hyuga que manejaba actualmente Neji, pero que era una repostera reconocida internacionalmente. ¿De que me había servido separarse de mi familia y las altísimas calificaciones? Igual seguía estancada, hundida en la miseria y prácticamente no tenía ni donde caerme muerta. Todo estaba mal.

_No importa cuanto intentes adornarte, Haruno. Siempre serás una sombra a lado de ellos. Y a lo más que puedes aspirar a ser para Sasuke-kun es... —_y ese recuerdo me llegó a la mente.

Ya. Basta.

—Ino. Mi decisión ya está tomada. —dije firmemente. Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Bastó una sola mirada para entender de que iba todo. Era mi mejor amiga, por lo tanto, me conocía muy bien, a veces mejor que yo.

Ino sabía que realmente yo era una mujer muy egoísta y altiva. No soportaba perder y mucho menos, que la gente con la que convivo sea superior a mi. Eso realmente me hace rabiar. Y siendo así... no podía convivir así con ella. Yamanaka Ino lo entendía perfectamente. Por que ambas eramos iguales.

—Vete, Sakura. Solo... cuídate, ¿si? —me dijo. No había una mirada lastimera, ni suplica en su voz. Ella no suplicaba a nadie ni se compadecía.

—Gracias, Ino. Nos veremos pronto. —nos abrazamos en despedida y yo salí disparada con todo y maleta rumbo al departamento de Kakashi.

En cuanto salí estuve en la calle un taxi se detuvo y yo subí a él. Le indiqué la dirección y este arrancó enseguida. Al alejarme de Ino y su despampanante vida me sentí desahogada. Tampoco planeaba quedarme mucho con Kakashi. Solo tenía que conseguir un maldito empleo y encontrar un sitio barato que pudiera pagar. Y por supuesto... asegurarme que nadie se enterara que estaba dependiendo de alguien... otra vez.

Ya tengo 25 años, maldición.

Cuando el taxi llegó al edificio, le pague lo exacto al conductor y salí del auto con una mueca de desagrado. Kakashi estaba en la entrada.

—¿Como te fue? —mi cara le dio su respuesta. —Creo que no muy bien. Mejor entremos, ya me contarás. —prontamente una duda me asaltó. ¿Donde iba a dormir?

—Kakashi, me preguntaba... ¿donde...?

—Mi compañera Yugao se casó hace poco. Te quedarás en la que era su habitación. —dijo simple. Asentí con la cabeza. Entramos al departamento, era tan normal, exactamente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. La entrada daba directamente a una pequeña sala de estar, a mano derecha estaba una reducida cocina, y al fondo de esta, la entrada del baño.

—Sígueme, te mostraré tu habitación. —después de la cocina, había un pequeño armario en donde ponía las escobas y enseguida estaba una primera habitación. Al costado de mi habitación estaba la de él. No tenía una gran decoración, todo era muy neutro. —Me tomé la libertad de preparar la cama, pues estaba en malas condiciones.

—Gracias, Kakashi. —dije.

—No hay porque, Sakura. —entonces se giró para dejarme desempacar.

—Kakashi... —él se detuvo. —Se que es abusar de tu amabilidad, pero, ¿podrías conseguirme una entrevista con Pain?

—Claro, Sakura. Me alegra que decidieras aceptar.

—Solo es temporal, necesito el dinero. —repuse seriamente. Él pareció entender que para mí era difícil, por lo que solo asintió felizmente y salió de la habitación.

Me senté en el colchón y sostuve mi cabeza con mis manos, frustrada. Me sentía enojada conmigo misma, necesitaba a algo a que dirigir mi odio, y lo encontré.

Uchiha Sasuke.

En primer lugar técnicamente era su culpa.

SU familia compró el buffete.

ÉL me presiona a diario.

EL me orilló a endurecerme.

EL causo que me fuera.

TODO es SU culpa.

—La perra que te parió, Sasuke. La perra que te parió.

Y así fue como todo mi odio, coraje y frustración se dirigieron a una sola persona. A ese bastardo de Uchiha Sasuke.

Entonces mi móvil sonó. Miré la pantalla. "Y hasta parece que te invoco."

—¿Que demonios quieres? —prácticamente rugí.

—_A vaya humor el tuyo, por eso sigues soltera._

—¿A ti que te importa, Uchiha? Son las tres de la mañana.

—_¿A si? No sabía, como estaba muy... ocupado._

—Mira, Sasuke. No tengo ganas de escuchar tus graznidos de cuervo a medio morir, así que adiós.

—_Antes de que cuelgues, te agradecería si dejarás de acosar a mis chicas, y por cierto, no llegues tarde mañana, se que eres una mujer muy ocupada, y por cierto, ¿donde dices que trabajas?_

—¿De que mierda hablas, Uchiha? no he acosado a nadie. Y eso no te importa.

—_Si tú lo dices... Y es simple curiosidad, después de todo, me preocupo por... **mi fan numero uno**. _

—Vete a la mi-er-da, Sasuke. —y corté la llamada. Bueno, no se que rayos fue eso. Lancé la maleta a un lado y me enterré entre las cobijas, pero de pronto algo hizo click.

¿Acosar a sus chicas?

Acosar...

Pero si solo me la pasé encerrada toda la semana, pero que... oh, ese imbécil. Su fan número uno, ¿eh?

"_Así que lo recuerda"_

* * *

_Caminaba por el patio de la secundaria, iba, claro, a conversar con Sasuke-kun. Sonreía como tonta, pero no importaba, ya que estaba enamorada. Sabía donde estaba él, iba a doblar en la esquina del edificio pero algo me detuvo. _

—_Eh, Sasuke, ¿que piensas de Sakura? Será tu nueva novia, ¿no? —preguntó Jirobo. Sasuke sonrió egocentricamente y con una mirada heladora abrió la boca para soltar su respuesta._

_Una respuesta llena de palabras que provocarían el desecho de mi bonita adolescencia y mi estúpida bondad e indulgencia. Exactamente después Naruto interfirió en esa respuesta cruzándole la cara a Sasuke de un puñetazo._

* * *

_Sakura. Sakura..._

—Sakura, ¡Sakura! —reaccioné al sentir como me sacudían. Inmediatamente volteé. Era Konan.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —dije poniéndome de pie. Habíamos estado esperando el pago de la quincena, y me quedé dormida en la mesa.

—Esta bien, luces muy cansada. Ese tipo te sigue molestando, ¿no? —a estas alturas, Konan ya sabía lo de Sasuke. Ya tenía un mes y medio trabajando en el Dragón de Konoha, y pues, Konan era una mujer genial y Pain un idiota indeciso.

—¿Quien te está molestando, linda? Tu dime y iremos a sacrificar a esa jodida mierda a Jashin-sama, me encanta destrozar a bastardos. —oh, si. Hidan me tenía algo de aprecio por elogiarlo en mi primera visita, mientras que Deidara... algo de resentimiento, pero nada serio.

—Está bien. No hay nada de que preocuparse. —dije dándole una ladeada sonrisa. Hidan bufó y se alejó de nosotras, le había quitado una posible diversión. —Konan, ¿crees que puedas quedarte conmigo hoy? Tengo que contarte algo. —dije. Konan iba a contestarme pero salió Pain de la oficina.

—Bien, empleados, ya tengo la paga y también una noticia, así que pongan atención. El nuevo dueño del restaurante llega mañana así que los quiero lo más presentables posible, serviciales y sobretodo, Hidan, corteses. Causar una buena impresión es primordial para conservar su empleo. Digo, por si les interesa. —dijo Pain solemne. Era impresionante en esa faceta, tenia una voz y presencia que Hidan incluso le escuchaba, y vaya que eso era difícil.

Recibimos nuestra paga y ya estaba en camino al departamento junto con Konan y Kakashi, quien leía su jodido libro naranja que hace un par de semanas descubrí que era pornografía. Ese tipo...

—Ya las quemaré, Hatake, lo juro. —chillé indignada.

—Sakura, Sakura, mi querida Sakura. Esto, linda, es el manual de el sano romance, la perfección entre el amor y la pasión...

—Es una cochinada. —dijo Konan, Kakashi le miró ofendido. Yo iba a decir algo también para molestar a Kakashi pero el móvil sonó. Lo que me faltaba, de seguro era Sasuke. Saqué el celular para cortar la llamada de inmediato, pero en la pantalla se mostraba un número desconocido.

—¿Diga? —dije extrañada.

_—¿Sakura? Soy Itachi..._ —¿que?

Parpadeé sorprendida.

—¿Itachi?

_—Sakura, me preguntaba si podíamos vernos. Tengo algo de que hablarte, bueno, alguien._

¿Que demonios?

* * *

_Notas de la Autora y Agradecimientos_

_**(*)**Los Patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra es el equipo de la NFL que tiene su base en Massachussets, y el equipo predilecto de Sakura. A ella le gusta mucho este deporte._

_**M**uy bien, antes de que se lacen a acuchillarme explico mi SUPER MEGA retraso, verán, la primera semana de atraso fue a falta de inspiración, pase como dos semanas frustrada porque no podía escribir lo que tenía que escribir, después, enfermé de mis pulmones y pues estuve en cama varias semanas, y falté a la escuela, al volver, tuve rápidamente que ponerme al corriente, afortunadamente no fue TAN pesado porque hubo un paro laboral y todo se atraso junto conmigo. Mientras que me ponía al corriente acababa totalmente agotada y con cero inspiración por lo que solo estaba la escuela, y pues ya nos están preparando para aplicar a la universidad, y es un lío. Actualmente acabo de terminar el semestre y por ello acabo de terminar los monstruosos trabajos finales. Ya salgo de vacaciones mañana después de hacer mi examen semestral de Biología, pero no quise esperar más para subirlo. Me disculpo desde el fondo de mi ser, en serio desde MUY en fondo. Les digo que NUNCA abandonaré el fic, aunque me tarde. Estaré tratando de publicar igual, cada jueves, pero no lo prometo. Ya rompí varias. Podría escribir un capitulo lleno de disculpas, pero ese no es el punto. Espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poquito el capitulo y no me insulten demasiado._

_Ahora sección anónima:_

_**Camila:** Me alegra que te gusten los triángulos amorosos, pero no te aseguro que involucre a Kakashi, ¿a quien será? Lamento la demora. Espero y te haya gustado. Besos._

_**Pato-chan:** Soy fan tanto del GaaIno, como del SaiIno y GaaMatsu. Sin embargo nunca dije que a Ino le gustaba Gaara, solo que no le incomodaba su presencia. Jajajaja. Sin embargo no había pensado en introducir el GaaMatsu, tal vez lo considere. Lamento la espera, espero y te guste. Byebye._

_En otras noticias. Soy mexicana, y como sabrán las chicas(os) que lo sean, este domingo falleció una gran cantante, **Jenni Rivera**, en un desafortunado accidente aéreo, y en lo personal no soy muy fan de ese genero(de echo me incomoda mucho), sin embargo, me encantaban las letras de sus canciones. No espero que todos sean sus fans, pues yo tampoco me considero una, pero quería aprovechar el medio para mencionarlo y dar mis condolencias a la familia (aunque sé que no lo leerán) y a algunos fans o personas que le agradaban sus canciones y que hayan leído el capítulo. También diré que si alguien piensa poner algo como "¿Y a quien le importa?" o "Mejor lárgate a poner eso en su Twitter/Facebook? O cosas por el estilo, se abstenga, ya que repito, no es por ser fan, es por respeto y realmente no me interesa si les agrada eso o no, gracias. Sin ánimos de ofender._

_Descanse en paz, Jenni Rivera. La Gran Señora. **R.I.P.**_

_También mencionaré que... Marquez le ganó a Pacquiao. Por fin. Gracias Dinamita, gané dinero para unos zapatos nuevos por eso._

_Sin más que decir, me despido, y agradezco que hayan esperado, espero que me den sus opiniones y criticas constructivas, y me disculpen por el gigantesco retraso._

_Agradecimiento especial a Ellie, mi hermanita menor por decirme: "Ya estuvieras escribiendo, cabrona, serás flojonaza, mueve tu puto trasero al escritorio y no te levantes de allí hasta que termines." Gracias, eres un amor._

_Dejen sus hermosisimos **review's.**  
_

_Las(os) ama, Ce._


	5. La flor y el escorpión

**Disclaimer y Advertencias applied.**

* * *

**C I N CO**

La flor y el escorpión

Terminé de poner el azúcar a mi taza de café. Konan me miró con preocupación. Le había contado la situación con Sasuke y sus acusaciones de acoso.

—Sakura, no quiero asustarte, pero tienes dos opciones. Uno: alguien se está haciendo pasar por ti y Dos: solo te está jugando una broma. Y espero que sea la segunda opción.

—Tal vez debería comenzar a investigar. Pero, no le veo el sentido, es decir, ¿que tengo que ver yo con Sasuke? No nos vemos fuera de las reuniones con Hinata, es totalmente absurdo.

—Pues sea como sea, hay alguien ahí que no quiere que quedes bien ante Sasuke, repasalos, tal vez descubras algo. —dijo Konan decidida y mordisqueó una galleta de chocolate.

Yo miré con sumo interés la superficie de mi café negro, fruncí el seño, había alguien que no me quería con Sasuke, y por ello me estaba afectando, pero... ¡Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ese hombre! Joder, si hay gente que parece no entender el comportamiento humano. Tendré que estar más atenta a las reuniones. Entonces entró Kakashi a la cocina, llevaba el seño fruncido y sospechaba que quería hablar sobre mi situación con los Uchiha, porque digamos que Sasuke me vio con él hace un par de días, no cruzamos palabras pero me miró extraño y claro, el ser omnipresente de Hatake Kakashi se dio cuenta.

—Sakura, necesitamos hablar.

—Eh... yo iré al baño —dijo Konan y salió de la cocina. Perra tramposa.

—¿Que se traen los Uchiha contigo? —preguntó directo. Nunca me sentí tan incomoda.

—Los Uchiha.¿Les conoces? —indagué repentinamente nerviosa.

—Si. Aunque no lo creas ayude a Itachi en una materia cuando íbamos en secundaria, yo soy un año mayor que él. Aunque no tuve la oportunidad de conocer en persona a su hermano menor. Y, mi mejor amigo es Obito Uchiha.

Mierda. ¿Es que aquí a todos les da por conocer a los Uchiha?

—Mi familia es amiga de la suya desde hace bastante, además de que fui con Sasuke al jardín de niños, la primaria y la... secundaria. Tuvimos una serie de... "conflictos" y pues no nos llevamos bien, aunque se ve que le encanta joderme la existencia.

—La discusión que mantuviste con él hace tres días por teléfono no me pareció que era para solo joderte... —me dijo. Ah si, el muy bastardo prefería el horario nocturno para empezar a hacer berrinches.

—Esta loco. Es como un bebé... un alto y millonario bebé. —dije sorbiendo a mi café.

—¿Hay algo de lo que no me estoy enterando, Sakura?

—Nada que deba importarte, son cosas pasadas. —dije tratando de no sonar grosera. Él enarcó una ceja.

—Estamos viviendo juntos. Claro que me importa, me preocupa. —hizo una pausa. —Además sospecho que la discusión con Konan tenia como tema central al hermanito de Itachi, ¿no?

—Me esta acusando de algo que yo no hice, Konan solo me dio su opinión sobre el tema. —dije por fin. —Dice que estoy acosando a sus... "chicas". Yo pienso que es su nueva táctica para andar de espina en el culo.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro y se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

—Sakura, ¿tienes idea de lo que puede hacerte un Uchiha si toma acciones legales? —dijo. —Deberías alejarte de él.

—Él me busca solo. Además yo no le he hecho nada. —le espeté molesta.

—¿Y aun así te reunirás a solas con Itachi? —me dijo molesto.

—Itachi no me hará nada, además no creo que quiera hablarme de Sasuke.

—Haz lo que quieras, Sakura. —dijo y salió de ahí con un semblante serio y se encerró en su cuarto.

Genial, mi primera pelea con Kakashi y aquel imbécil estaba involucrado. Pudres lo que tocas, Uchiha.

* * *

Me ajusté el cinturón café en mi cintura y me coloqué el cardigan de manga larga y del mismo color encima, calcé mis tacones cerrados del mismo color y me di la última al espejo alisando mi falda floreada y enderezando, acomode mi corto flequillo con un broche hacia atrás**(*)**. Después salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la puerta sin olvidar echar mi paraguas corto a mi bolso.

—Adiós, Kakashi. —grité antes de salir. Él emitió un gruñido desde su habitación, seh, aun estaba enojado.

Bajé las escaleras, por que eso si, no había elevador. Salí y como de costumbre, ya estaba el taxi esperándome, Itachi le había dado instrucciones claras al hombre, así que esquivando maravillosamente rápido el tráfico neoyorkino, me encontré en 225 East 60th Street, si señores, yo también pasé por un momento de estupefacción. La cita con Itachi era en _Serendipity 3_**(*)**, de pronto me sentí como una zarrapastrosa**(*)**, una vil campesina que osaba sentarse en la mesa del bien ataviado y perfumado rey. Mi perfume que siempre me pareció muy lindo, ahora parecía que era un aroma tan corriente y podrido a comparación de los que allí se olían.

Joder.

Oh mi Dios, ¿esa era Reese Whiterspoon? Y... me sonrió, creo que porque me le quedé mirando como imbécil.

—¡Sakura! Que bien que has llegado ya, vamos adentro. —me giré a ver a Itachi. Bien, era oficial, se sentía como una vil gusano de basura tratando de llegar a ser una mariposa de fosforescentes colores.

Seguí a Itachi con cara de tortura, de la que él se venía burlando por supuesto.

—Itachi... —gemí como perro atropellado. —En serio, ¿no pudimos ir al puesto de Hot Dogs**(*) **en Central Park? —él rió con su voz perfecta y me pasó el brazo por los hombros para guiarme en aquel lugar. Piso blanco, y de aspecto algo obscuro, le faltaba luz, de pronto pareció que el ambiente era muy informal e Itachi estaba fuera de lugar. Se quitó la corbata y abrió los primeros botones de su camisa, se quitó el saco de su traje y ya, ahora era perfecto, ese era el efecto Uchiha, si ya conocía eso... y aun no terminaba de acostumbrarme.

Nos acomodamos en una mesa de cuatro que tenia un reloj enorme detrás. No me atreví a escudriñar el lugar por pensar que hasta me cobrarían por hacerlo. Miré directamente al suelo, me sentía algo intimidada.

—¿Esperamos a alguien? —pregunté.

—A un amigo, él quería hablarte de un negocio, no sé si lo recuerdas, Sasori. —ah, si.

—Oh, tu amigo pelirrojo, el guapo del aeropuerto.

—Me alegra que pienses así de mi, Sakura. —dijo una voz detrás de mi. Me helé por completo.

—Discúlpeme, señor Sasori. —dije juntando las manos en forma de oración. Itachi rió y Sasori se sentó a la mesa.

—No importa, Sakura. Me disculpo yo por haberlos hecho esperar. —dijo caballerosamente. Es tan guapo.

—Pero si llegaste exactamente a la hora, ni un segundo más. —dije algo sorprendida.

—Pero nosotros llegamos primero. —se rió Itachi. Sasori le fulminó con la mirada.

Pedimos la orden, realmente les costó convencerme de pedir algo, es que, era muy caro... oh, pero como ellos nadan en dinero, ¡Já! ¿cual crisis económica? Itachi incluso se atrevió a pedirlo. _Golden Opulence Sundae_**(*)**. Casi me voy de espalda con todo y silla cuando vi el precio que no quiero mencionar.

—Bien, —comenzó Sasori. —hablemos de negocios.

—Oh, si. Sakura, Sasori quería proponerte un negocio. —dijo Itachi el pecador malgastador de dinero.

—Verás, acabo de tomar el puesto como propietario del negocio familiar, mi abuela, la antigua dueña, ya es muy vieja y fácil de engañar, invirtió en un negocio que no salió bien, y ahora nuestro establecimiento tiene una alta demanda que es algo injustificada, igual Itachi te sugirió y como pude comprobar, eres una abogada excepcional. Me gustaría que me ayudaras. —dijo mirándome intensamente. Yo no cabía en mi felicidad. TRABAJO. Gracias, Dios, gracias; seré una buena samaritana.

—Cásate conmigo. —dije. Itachi volvió a reír comiendo más de su maldito infernal postre.

—Con mucho gusto, Sakura. Pero primero tengo que salvar mi patrimonio si quiero tener algo que ofrecerte. —me dijo tomándome la mano y... ¿es mi imaginación o me esta coqueteando?

Sonreí. Carraspeé mi garganta y volví a la seriedad.

—Bien, señor...

—Akasuna.

—Señor Akasuna. ¿Hace cuanto que ese contrato esta firmado? Habrá que revisar la vigencia de los documentos y la situación en la que se tomó el acuerdo, también por supuesto habrá que ver las clausulas, pero le aseguro, que no hay contrato al que no le pueda encontrar un punto débil. —dije mirándole seriamente. Sasori sonrió.

—Te dije que tenía razón. —canturreó Itachi.

—Bien señorita Haruno, le mandaré los papeles necesarios. ¿Le parece si quedamos para almorzar y discutimos lo próximo? —me dijo profesionalmente. Por un momento me quedé deslumbrada por su forma de mirarme.

—Ehm, si claro. Usted llámeme a este número. —le di una de mis tarjetas de presentación a él e Itachi. Tenía la dirección de mi antiguo trabajo, Itachi la miró serio.

—No sabía que trabajabas allí, ¿por que no aceptaste la re-contratación? —dijo con el seño fruncido.

—Itachi, realmente, no te ofendas. Pero no quiero tener nada que ver con tu empresa, no porque odie a tu familia, claro que no. Hay otros asuntos que... bueno. Son otros asuntos. —corté. Él pareció aceptar que no diría nada más.

Hablamos de cosas triviales un poco más y luego Sasori me acompaño al departamento con la excusa de querer asegurarse de que aceptara el trato.

—Hasta luego, Sasori. Y no te preocupes, estudiare el caso. —dije. Él se acerco y tomó mi mano para besar su torso.

—Te lo agradezco. Nos vemos pasado mañana.—y se alejó. Sonreí como tonta mientras lo veía irse.

* * *

Sasuke me sostuvo del brazo antes de que mi cara azotara contra el piso. Definitivamente yo seguía en las nubes.

—¿Podrías fijarte por donde rayos vas? Que torpe eres. —me dijo. Yo jalé mi brazo bruscamente.

—Si tanto te molesta déjame caer al suelo y se acabo el problema. —chillé.

—Es muy tentador, créeme. —refunfuñó él. Le iba a responder algo cuando el tonto de Naruto se puso en medio de los dos y enganchó sus brazos a nuestros cuellos, luego un flash.

Ahí estaba, él y Kiba estaban tomando fotos a lo imbécil. Sasuke se salió del abrazo de Naruto y luego lo envistió con su tacleada tipo NFL y claro, yo caí rodando por quien sabe que lugar en el departamento de Hinata.

—¡Seras animal! —le grite. —Maldito imbécil de mierda. —me levanté y entonces vi a Karin en el baño, aparentemente metía algo rosa y peludo a su bolso. Ella se dio cuenta que la miraba.

—¿Que quieres? —me dijo la muy grosera.

—¿Que llevas ahí? —le dije yo algo mosqueada. Ella se puso nerviosa.

—Nada que te incumba, rosadita. —y salió de ahí rumbo a Sasuke y se le colgó al brazo. Si será zorra esa maldita cerillo. Sasuke me miró altaneramente y me señalo el pecho.

Ah, mierda. Se veía mi sostén.

Maldito seas Sasuke.

Me acomodé la blusa y volví a la sala en donde tuve que seguir bailando con ese malnacido. Pero la cosa extraña que Karin llevaba en su bolso me llamaba demasiado la atención que de nuevo tropecé, pero ahora si, a la perra de Sasuke se le ocurrió dejarme caer, y luego me miró con esa sonrisilla de bastardo hijo de perra que tiene.

—La que te parió. —le dije y pateé su pierna desde el suelo para que también me acompañara.

—Maldita molestia. —me dijo mirándome muy feo, creo que ya estaría muerta mil veces si las miradas matasen, pero como no lo hacían, ahora yo lo miraba con una sorisilla digna de envidia.

Seh, ahora entiendo porque a Sasuke le encanta ser un cabrón.

* * *

Limpiaba la última mesa, ya habíamos cerrado y ahora recibiríamos al nuevo dueño. La verdad yo ya me quería ir, pues mañana vería a Sasori y quería prepararlo bien todo. A Kakashi le alegró que no anduviera sola por allí.

—Bien, empleados. —habló Pain con esa voz que Hidan dejó de golpear una silla. —Espero que su comportamiento y presentación sean impecables para asegurar su puesto. —y sin más se unió a nosotros, y la siguiente figura que salió hizo que se me bajara el azúcar del susto.

Genial, ahora nunca jamás en la vida seré capaz de trabajar decentemente.

Ahi, parado como un rey, estaba Sasori.

Así que la vieja dueña era su abuela. Tal vez pierda el valioso empleo que había conseguido.

Lamentablemente, hoy no tenía a un Sasuke que culpar.

Pero... si había un Itachi.

* * *

_Notas de la Autora y Agradecimientos_

_**(*)**Me había faltado aclararles, Sakura tiene el cabello muy corto, no como en el anime, si no más al estilo Emma Watson, y pues no hay mucha opción de peinado, es más bien un corte practico y a la moda._

_**(*)Serendipity 3:** uno de los restaurantes más caros de todo Manhattan. Tiene hasta pelicula y todo. Además necesitas reservar 48 horas antes para poder comer allí. Que flojera._

_**(*)Zarrapastrosa: **sucia, andrajosa, como pordiosera, apestosa. En fin._

_**(*)Hot Dogs: **Perros calientes, no se si así les digan en todas partes y pues tuve que explicar. Es el par con una salchicha en medio y le pones verdura, catsup y mostaza._

_**(*)Golden Opulence Sundae:** es un sundae, ya saben un postre. El dato especial en este es que ha sido nombrado en Guinness World Records como el postre mas caro DEL MUNDO, con un precio de nada más y nada menos que **$1000.00 dlls (mil dólares)**. El exquisito postre contiene nieve de Vainilla de Tahíti, chocolate derretido Amedei Porcelana, uno de los más caros del mundo, trufas confitadas, almendras, cerezas mazapan, cavia, ¡ah! y 23 kilates de oro comestible espolvoreado. Algo asi. _

_Iba actualizar más temprano, pero como ya estoy por salir de viaje tuve que arreglar unas cosas. _

_Me alegro recibir muchos reviews, gracias, ustedes me alientan a seguir la historia. Las amo._

_¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Se que no salió mucho Sasuke en este capitulo pero tengo un regalo. El próximo capitulo sera "especial de navidad y año nuevo" es decir, sera un capitulo narrado por Sasuke, al fin sabremos que piensa de nuestra querida Sakura. Y porfin salió Itachito, es un malgastador, pero recordemos que el ama los dulces, opuestamente a su hermanito Sasukito-chan. Sasori le ha dado trabajo a Sakura, pero igual ella no puede depender solo de un caso, por lo que aún sigue de mesera, y ahora arriesgándose más a ser descubierta. Pero, ¿que pretende Sasori con Sakura? y... ¿que rayos hizo Karin? _

_Ya saben, si se imaginan algo o tienen alguna idea remota, dejenlo en sus preciosos reviews que me encanta recibirlos. _

_Otra cosita, tengo dos asuntos que informarles.  
Numero Uno: Me voy de viaje el domingo, y pues a donde voy estaré teniendo un poco de dificultades con el capitulo seis, sin embargo, si no puedo publicar el jueves, lo haré un día antes o uno después. Y en caso EXTREMO el sábado. Ya que soy pobre y no tengo laptop por lo que tendré que ir a un café internet y hacer todo allí._

_Numero Dos: He abierto una página en facebook para que si ustedes gustan, esten más al pendiente del fic, ya saben, fotos de los lugares del capitulo, canciones recomendadas, encuestas sobre el fic, fichas de personajes y esas cosas. El link está en mi perfil, por si gustan pasarse por allí. No solo será para este fic, si no tambien para proximos proyectos._

_Ahora si, me voy a los reviews anónimos:_

_**Nikis: **Se que me tardé horrores de años pero aquí estoy y esto todavía no se acaba, y jamás dejaré botado el fic, no está en mis planes. Uy, vi el funeral y pobrecillo de su hijo, me partió el corazón. Y Pacquiao me asustó, en serio, pensé que se había muerto, dije: Pobre de su esposa. Pero bueno, ya le tocaba, hahahaha. Y pronto se sabrá el chisme completo de lo que pasó. Besos._

_**Guest: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, espero que sigas dejando más review's y pues actualizo cada jueves (o ese es el plan). Chao._

_**Me Late El Lemon:** Espero que no te hayas cansado mucho de esperar, y me gustaría saber tu opinión de cap. Byebye._

_**Isabellabrk: **Waaa! me asustas con tus amenazas, por que te creo capaz de hacerlo, aparte me amenazaste por telefono :c pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y pues, sigue dejando review o la que te amenace seré yo, recuerda que se donde vives r,r. Te amo linda._

_Agradezco todos los** review's** del capitulo anterior y espero con ansias los de este. Dejen sus preciosos reviews.  
_

_Psdt. Espero que este no sea el ultimo capítulo, prepararé un bunker para el 21. Yei~!  
_

_Las(os) ama, Ce._


End file.
